


Sarah acts out

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Mistress Rebecca series [4]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM consensual, Bondage, Complete, Discipline, Orgasm Control, Spanking, established reltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah misbehaves in public and runs off into the night. Her worried Mistress has no choice but to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah acts out

A/N: Another story featuring submissive Sarah and her Mistress, Rebecca, from my earlier stories “The 14th Anniversary”, “My beautiful Sub” and “Choosing Corner Time”. It takes place a few weeks after Sarah received her permanent collar from her Mistress, about seven months after their first meeting.

 

Summary: Sarah misbehaves in public and is called to order and disciplined by her stern and loving Mistress.

Note on the timeline. “The 14th anniversary” and “My beautiful sub” take place on Valentine’s Day 2011, the first story brings back things that happened on Valentine’s Day 1997 and a few days, later. “Choosing Corner time” depicts the dynamic of Sarah’s and Rebecca’s relationship a couple of years after their beginning. “Sarah Acts Out” is also set in the first year of their time together, about two months after Sarah received her permanent Platinum collar from Rebecca. Sooner or later there will also be a longer story dealing with Sarah’s training, but that still has to be finished, at the moment I’m considering posting another Victoria and Jacqueline story first.

~*~

“No, I will no longer let you rule my life. I’ve had enough,” Sarah said heatedly and shot up from her comfortable chair, pushing it back and almost toppling it over in the process. Its legs scraped screeching over the white-veined, black marble floor of the understatedly elegant restaurant.

“Mark’s Steakhouse” had opened up about three months ago and had taken the culinary world of the city by storm. Sarah and Rebecca were on the fast trek to become regulars, they dined there about once every two weeks. The mixture of traditional recipes, high-quality ingredients and excellent service appealed to many people, among them a lot of Sarah’s business contacts. 

This evening entering the room and taking their seats at the secluded corner table, Sarah had not seen even a single familiar face among the other guests. Maybe that was why she not only had uncharacteristically raised her voice but also did not care about the fact that their table had suddenly become the center of everyone’s attention. It did not stop her ranting.

“You, Doctor Eriksson can take that veggie crap you like so much and eat it yourself. I’ll have a steak, medium rare, with a side dish of steamed potato filled with sour cream and a glass of your best Merlot.” Sarah addressed the waiter and her Mistress.

“Sarah, you are out of line. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You know better than that, and it’s extremely unbecoming,” Rebecca’s voice was soft and calm, but despite her own anger Sarah felt the disappointment and fury boiling under the surface. She was, however, too angry to act on her better judgment, so, she continued to complain.

“I am tired of being at the receiving end of the obsessive compulsive needs of a perverted control freak.” 

“Sarah, you know the rules, you know there is only one way to end this, use your safeword, then we’ll calm down and talk about the punishment you so amply deserve.”

“Rebecca, you can stick those plans where the sun does not shine. I’m going home and I don’t want company later that night.”

That said, Sarah stormed out of the restaurant in what seemed like righteous anger, leaving her bag hanging over the backrest of the chair, and before Rebecca even had a chance to answer. 

Rebecca removed the Gucci bag from the chair and walked over to the Maitre D’, talked to him and left the restaurant a couple of minutes after Sarah. It took another three to five minutes, in other words, half an eternity for the valet girl to fetch her car. Rebecca used the waiting time to look around for her wayward submissive, but she saw no sign of Sarah. She checked every adjoining street for movement. They all seemed to be deserted. 

The most direct way back to the Penthouse apartment crossed a small warehouse district that lately had come to sad notoriety for numerous counts of assault and rape on single women after business hours. Rebecca’s anger at Sarah’s atrocious behavior was in no way diminished by her worry.

She systematically checked the streets closest to the restaurant and then drove off to the Penthouse apartment she shared with Sarah since shortly after their vacation at her grandfather’s hunting hut, on the way she kept her eyes on the street, without seeing anyone even remotely resembling her lover. The Penthouse was empty when she arrived and her worry grew to outright fear.

To be sure she checked Sarah’s office, but as half expected found it dark and empty as well. 

Rebecca forced herself to think rationally to keep her anxiety under control. As far as she knew Sarah had no keycard to use the elevator, no credit cards, no money, not even an ID card. That thought worried her more than she was ready to admit even to herself. After Sarah’s outburst going home to the Penthouse would have been the logical choice, it was what she had said she would do, but she had been so angry when she had fled the restaurant that Rebecca was not certain that she really would think or act rationally.

Rebecca took a Ziploc bag from the refrigerator and then took the stairs back down to the parking deck. It also worried Rebecca that there was no way to tell where Sarah could have gone. For a moment she considered that her lover could have sought the comforting arms of one of her friends from the “Earhart”.

Sarah had made it abundantly clear to everyone at the exclusive private club that she was off the market for now and the foreseeable future and though her behavior towards her Mistress was telling enough for those with eyes to see, Rebecca doubted that the majority of the regulars at the “Earhart” had any clue.

Rebecca left the building and weighed the possibility that Sarah could have gone or rather fked to Ava and Mary; she quickly discarded that idea as well. It was Friday night and on Fridays they both could be found at Ava’s club, “the Rachilde”, named after a French novelist who lived in the late 19th early 20th Century and among other works wrote a novel titled “La Marquise de Sade.” 

Rebecca doubted that Sarah would go there alone, especially in the mood she had been in. The regulars and service personnel there by now all knew her as Rebecca’s submissive and respected her as such, it made her off limits. Still, only the week before Sarah had confessed to her Mistress that she only felt completely safe at the fetish club when in the company of either, Ava, Mary or her Mistress. Sarah’s confidence was slowly growing, but she still was a long way from being ready for public play. 

Shortly after their return from the hunting cabin Rebecca had inherited from her grandfather, Sarah had hired Mary as her personal assistant/right hand. The two submissives made a formidable team, and no outsider would have taken them for anything but very dominant and commanding women, never suspecting that they both regularly found themselves bent over their Mistresses’ lap for a sound spanking or more, and that they even enjoyed it, most of the time.

Sarah’s former assistant who had always insisted on being called her private secretary and had worked for the publishing house for more than thirty years had retired to spend more time with her family in Miami. 

Rebecca took the turn that brought her right in front of her old apartment building. She found a parking space just around the corner. Though she no longer lived there. She still owned it and would continue to do so. They often used it for longer training sessions, at least as long as the playroom at the Penthouse was not finished to her specifications.

When Rebecca looked up she saw that her windows were dark, with the curtains drawn in the living room, just as they had left it the last time after their playing session. Now convinced that she would not find her missing lover upstairs Rebecca walked the three flights to her third floor apartment. To her surprise she found scratch marks next to the lock.

There were a number of logical explanations for the scratch marks. Someone could have tried to break in since the last time they had played here. Rebecca remembered that Sarah always carried a Swiss pocket knife with her when her clothing allowed for pockets. The scratch marks could well be from the shorter and sharper of the two blades. For a moment Rebecca considered going back down to the ground floor to check her mail box to see if the spare key was still in its hiding place.

She knew that using the mailbox as hiding place was almost as bad an idea as putting it under the door mat or on top the door frame. A short glance at her wrist watch told her that almost two hours had passed since Sarah had stormed out of the restaurant.

~*~

Not knowing what to expect, Rebecca turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open which opened directly on the living room. The only illumination came from seven thick candles at the other side of the room. The dark curtains closed over the windows kept the light from the street lamps out.

Sarah was naked and kneeling in the middle of the rough circle formed by the candles. Her knees were spread wide, the forehead rested on the hardwood floor. Her hands and arms were stretched forwards with her hands crossed at the wrists. Rebecca entered and closed the door softly behind her. Sarah’s clothes were lying on the couch in a neat pile.

She had put leather cuffs on her wrists and a leather collar similar to the training collar she had worn at the hunting cabin and during the following weeks and months over her permanent platinum collar her Mistress had given her less than two months ago. 

Rebecca was torn between berating her wayward submissive for her abysmal behavior and making her pay for running away and pulling her into her arms and cuddling her in relief at finding her safe and sound. Seemingly unnoticed Rebecca stepped closer and noticed that Sarah’s breathing was ragged and that she was crying. Sarah’s distress quenched some of her anger, but she still wanted to get to the bottom of Sarah’s outburst, the root of her uncharacteristic behavior.

“Sarah look at me,” Sarah raised her head from the floor and turned her face to the side, just enough to see Rebecca’s shoes just outside the ring of candles.

“Care to tell me what got into you at the restaurant? What demon took hold of your better judgment? And how did you come here?” Rebecca’s voice had the warmth of absolute zero.

Sarah shot up from her position on the floor and launched herself towards her Mistress. The sadist in Rebecca was tempted to take a step back and let her fall, but when she saw that Sarah’s left leg didn’t support her weight, the conscientious Mistress in her, however, didn’t want her woman to get hurt by accident. So, she bent down enough to allow Sarah to hook her arms over her neck. 

Sarah’s eyes were red and swollen, as well as her cheeks, evidence that she had been crying for more than a few minutes. Without thinking about it Rebecca followed her instincts and closed her arms around Sarah’s body to pull her closer. Sarah’s eyes widened and a fresh torrent of tears cascaded from her eyes down her cheeks to finally fall on Rebecca’s dark grey silk sweater.

“I need answers, Sarah, and I need them now.” Sarah hiccupped and sobbed, but also tried to speak, but her words were drowned out by the other sounds. “The streets were empty when I followed you out of the restaurant and you were not at home as you said you would. I worried about you.”

Sarah pressed herself against her Mistress’ body as hard and close as she could, still crying but no longer as out of control as she had been. She looked up until her gaze made contact with Rebecca’s piercing gaze. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, please punish me for disobedience, disrespect and losing my temper.” 

“I need more than that, Sarah. I need an explanation, a good explanation. What you said in the restaurant puts everything we are into question. You made it abundantly clear that you don’t want to follow my orders any longer and you sounded very determined, and yet I find you in the supplication position still wearing the collar I have put on you and having added wrist and ankle cuffs”. 

“I overreacted, Mistress, I don’t know why I said what I did. It was stupid and it was also not true.”

“So, I’ll have to add lying to the list of things for which you earned punishment.”

“It was not a lie when I said it, but while I was waiting I became aware that I had more than exaggerated. Time grows very long with nothing to do but think about your own mistakes.

“When the taxi rounded the corner and I found the folded 50 dollar bill in my pocket I knew that I was making a big mistake by running off as I did and that I should go back in and apologize on my knees, let everyone know what you and I really are. My anger was gone the moment the door closed behind me, but I did not have the courage to do that.

“So, I told the driver to bring me here when he asked for my destination. I know that sooner or later you would look for me here. And for disappearing on you I should receive additional punishment.

Please, punish me for embarrassing you in public. I knew my outburst must have come out of the blue. It did for me. I was looking forward to our dinner and I had no idea that I would lose my temper as I did right up until the moment I actually did.

“There was no unease, no growing discomfort. I love that I belong to you, I love wearing your collar. I love you, Rebecca Marie Eriksson.”

“I love you as well, my Sarah. Your outburst might have been a surprise for you, but it should not have been for me. Ever since the collaring ceremony you have been the perfect submissive, elegant, flawless. You didn’t give me the slightest reason to punish you. You were just perfect, too perfect.

“No one can be perfect all the time, not even if we want to. Life is not meant that way. Life is about making mistakes and learning from them. Your behavior this evening was a dozy of a mistake and had it happened in front of people who know what and who we are, I would have dragged you back and punished you as publicly as you questioned my abilities as your Mistress.

“That you were gone without a trace scared me more than I had expected and your words made me angry. I’m still angry, but I also don’t want to go over board with your punishment considering how bad and guilty you already feel, I will take my time to calm down. You know where I keep the key to your collar, right?”

“Of course, Mistress, in the bathroom, the medicine cabinet,” Sarah answered, still holding on to her taller Mistress. I never even considered tasking the collar off. Over the last two months it has become a part of me I would not want to miss. Please, punish me, my beloved Mistress.”

“Yes, I will punish you, but only when I’m good and ready. For now I want you spread out for my viewing pleasure. “

“Corner time, Mistress?”

“No, Sarah ,more literally than that. The St. Andrews cross is calling for you.”

“How long?”

As long as necessary for my anger to abate and for me to ignore how much I worried about you when you simply disappeared.”

~*~

Rebecca led Sarah to the bedroom where a St. Andrew’s cross had been bolted to the wall facing the bed. Sarah stretched her arms towards the rings embedded in the upper arms of the cross and said,

“I would love to be on display for you, Mistress.”

“Even blindfolded and gagged?”

“Even deprived of my sight I will feel your eyes on me and I will do my best to love the gag if it pleases you, Mistress.”

“It pleases me, Sarah.”

“Rebecca clipped Sarah’s wrist cuffs to the wooden beams, quickly followed by the ankle cuffs and the rings on the lower arms.

She then walked over to the big wardrobe in which they kept their toys, removed a black and violet silken blindfold and an inflatable penis gag and returned to the cross. Sarah obediently opened her mouth to accept the gag and closed her eyes. But Rebecca was not yet satisfied with the picture her submissive made. She returned to the wardrobe and retrieved several lengths of hemp rope. She wrapped the first around Sarah’s right calf and another around her left.

She repeated the crisscross- pattern on the upper arms and wound the last length around Sarah’s waist, forcing out her beautiful creamy buttocks. The delectable picture made her smile she ran her hand all over Sarah’s body, touching her everywhere but where she wanted it most. Staying away from her hard pebbled nipples and her first only moist and then dripping sex.

Rebecca could feel Sarah’s rapid heartbeat under her fingertips, and her smile got wider. She could smell the familiar, intoxicating scent of Sarah’s arousal, but stopped her ministrations because she was still angry and didn’t want her beloved to enjoy herself too much. After all, this was supposed to be part of a punishment. 

Rebecca sat down on the bed facing the cross and noted every detail of Sarah’s body, the ropes binding her, her breathing, the moans and groans muffled by the gag, her scent, the way she tried to move. She scooted backwards and leaned against the headboard. She took the Ziploc bag she had brought from the fridge at the penthouse out of the plastic bag as well as a sharp knife. 

She pulled a pair of latex gloves over her fingers to protect herself and started to peel the root, slowly revealing the yellow flesh under the wrinkled light brown skin. Sarah had taken to anal training and regular enemas like a duck to water at the hunting cabin, but the one time Rebecca had used bengay cream on Sarah she had had a rather violent reaction, she had cried and begged and pleaded, to no avail, but she also had not used her safeword. Tonight would be Sarah’s first time with a ginger root hand. 

And since this was a first Rebecca had no preconceived idea how Sarah would react. It could well be that she would be so turned on that she never would see ginger root play as a punishment; it could also be that in future she would rather take any other punishment than risk a repeat encounter with the ginger root. 

Rebecca cut a concavity into the base of the ginger hand to create a retention ring and make sure that the hand would not accidentally slip completely inside. She went into the bathroom and held the hand under cold water and then took a bottle of hot sauce from the fridge and took a cane from the wardrobe. One that whistled at the slightest movement and was made of braided leather wrapped around a core of carbon fibers.

The cane was extremely light and left pronounced marks even when only applied with moderate force. It required much skill to wield it without seriously injuring the recipient or drawing blood, and after Sarah’s earlier performance at the restaurant six-of-the-best would just not cut it.

Rebecca silently catalogued the other parts of the punishment she had in mind: the ginger hand for running off, the hot sauce for bad mouthing her, the cane for losing her temper. No orgasms or masturbation for the next few days at least, wearing a chastity belt during the day and additional maintenance spankings, every other day instead of once a week.

That would do, Rebecca decided and returned to the St, Andrew’s cross where she resumed her ministrations to Sarah’s body. She stroked her flanks and the sides of her breasts and admired the still rock hard nipples. 

Rebecca pictured them as they looked adorned with alligator clamps connected by a short chain and weighed down with a set of bells that would be jingling softly with every breath. She made sure that she had Sarah’s full attention before she began to remove the ropes at her arms legs and around her middle. As a last step she unclipped the cuff rings from the cross and made Sarah present herself for inspection.

“bend forward until you’re parallel to the floor, put your hands on your buttocks and pull them apart.”

Sarah obeyed without complaint but also without her usual grace. Rebecca was well aware how much her submissive loathed that particular position above many others that were either more revealing or embarrassing or potentially humiliating. 

Sarah still showed every outward sign of extreme arousal: rapid breathing, goose pebbles, hard nipples, a wet, musky smelling center. Sarah shuddered when she fleetingly touched her clit and moaned from behind the gag, Rebecca coated her fingers with Sarah’s juices and pulled her wetness up from her sex, over the perineum to her anus to lubricate her sphincter. She shivered and shuddered when Rebecca entered her with her index finger.

“Just imagine that it’s anal training.”

Her inarticulate grunts made it clear that Sarah was trying to say something though not with the urgency that usually accompanied the use of her safeword.

Rebecca deflated the gag somewhat and Sarah’s words became audible, “different. I can smell the ginger. I read about figging. I deserve the punishment, Please, Mistress.”

“Yes, I will punish you, my Sarah and this is only the beginning.”

Rebecca let her middle finger join the index finger in Sarah. It entered as easily as the first had. She wanted to widen her back entrance enough to allow her to easily accept the big ginger hand. Rebecca grabbed what she could of Sarah’s hair from under the straps holding the gag and blindfold in place and led her over to the bed where she made her lie down and guided her hands over her head one by one. She added her ring finger and fucked her for a while without any discernible rhythm.

“Take a deep breath and relax.”

It took some careful wriggling to make the ginger root enter Sarah fully. Sarah kept her legs spread and tried to control her breathing. “That’s it, relax and let your new friend do the rest.”

The juice of the ginger root needed some time to take effect. Rebecca patted the slightly tanned buttocks and then pinched the left and the right cheek together with her thumb and index finger. Sarah immediately started to wriggle and rub her center against the pillow that had been put under her hips.

“Stop it, Sarah. Don’t try to get yourself off. Remember, this is supposed to be a punishment and you know that as a rule you are not allowed to come from punishment.” Rebecca’s voice was slightly scolding but with the blindfold still in place Sarah could not see her Mistress’ smile. She stilled her movements abruptly, as if taken by surprise.

“The ginger root treatment is your punishment for running off,” Rebecca spread Sarah’s legs wider to kneel more comfortably between her thighs, “Tell me how the ginger feels deep inside of you, compared to other things.” Rebecca ordered and removed the penis gag.

Sarah took a deep breath and licked some drool off the corners of the mouth but was unable to reach the thick drop on the chin. She pulled her right hand slightly down to brush it off, but Rebecca stopped her. “keep your hands where I put them and answer my question.”

Sarah blushed at the harsh command and turned her head giving the impression as if she would look at her Mistress through the blindfold. She felt her heart beating in her throat and even she was not sure if it was just her arousal speaking or also the burning and the pain created by the ginger root hand in her ass. So, she took a deep breath and obeyed her Mistress’ command. 

”Mistress, please, the ginger burns and itches worse than bengay cream. I know I deserve the punishment but it hurts so much and it’s so distracting. I’m horny and I have been since you came in and gave me the first sign of your forgiveness by holding me in your arms. Still, I’m not sure if I could give myself an orgasm without additional masturbation, even if you should order it.

“When masturbating I always fantasize that it are your hands touching me. Even the fantasy of being touched by you, the memory of your skin on mine is better than any reality anyone else could give me. It’s pure bliss. Shakespeare said it better than I ever could in one of his sonnets; ”For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings that then I scorn to change my state with kings.”

“Oh. ,my love, I fear the ginger root does not do as s punishment if you cam still quote the bard of Avon. Making you wear the gag again might be more effective as punishment.”

Rebecca reached for the gag but stopped in mid-movement when Sarah started to plead, “Please, Mistress, the ginger does its work. It distracts me and makes me horny and it hurts, but more than any thing else I crave your forgiveness I know I‘ll have to earn that by submitting to the punishment for losing my temper and for all the things I said in anger.“

“You’re right about that, my sweet; especially because you also came close to squandering my trust with your outburst. Tell me, how does the ginger feel, aside from burning?”

I feel so full. It fills me more and better than any butt plug ever has. It kisses all my walls and it’s almost as if I can feel the root juices being soaked up and absorbed. I could learn to love that, but the burning that is something I do not fancy to ever feel again. It burns so much.”

“Burn? How?, there are many different kinds of burning. Be more specific, please.”

“I’m not sure what to say. It’s not like anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s hard to describe. It does not feel like burning your finger at the oven or with hot water or like molten wax dripping on the skin or the ben gay cream. It has a bit of all of it and yet it’s at the same time more intense and more gentle, harder to take”

“Is it a feeling you think you could get used to?”

“The day you hit me with my father’s belt for the first time I was convinced that I would never be able to take even a single stroke with a cane. You taught me that I can. So, I know that given enough time and experience one can get used to almost everything, but, please Mistress, don’t make me get used to this. I love you and I know I do not deserve any better, but please do not keep the ginger root on your list of acceptable punishments or things to do during a play session. I’d rather take a sound caning.”

“We’ll get to that later as punishment for losing your temper. Or did that slip your mind?”

“No, Mistress, please punish me as you deem fit.”

“I will, but first tell me, if our roles were reversed what would be my punishment?”

“Please, Mistress, do not ask that of me. It’s not my place to even consider.”

“It is if I make it your place.” Rebecca cast a quick glance at her wrist watch, she knew the ginger would soon lose its potency. It was only effective for twenty or twenty-five minutes at the most. “Answer!”

“I would wash out your mouth with soap every day for a week, cane you for losing your temper not allow you an orgasm for two weeks while teasing you with the chastity belt fit with dildo and plug, and I might come up with other things given more time. Is this what you wanted to hear, Mistress?”

“It comes close enough to what I have in mind. Now, let’s remove your ginger companion. Just treat it like a conventional butt plug.”

“I’ll do my best, Mistress.”

“I know you will, my sweet, as you always do.”

Sarah pulled her knees up under her hips and spread her legs as far as she could, her head, arms and shoulders stayed flat on the mattress. She was ready to push the ginger hand out of her.

“A very nice picture, my Sarah, who says that exercising your servile positions is not worth the time and effort, and now relax your sphincter for me and push. Just as I taught you. Push it out slowly and regularly, breathe deeply. It’s starting to move, my love, you’re doing fine.” A few minutes later Rebecca pulled out the last centimeter of the ginger hand and put it back in the Ziploc bag to be thrown into the trash. She took Sarah at the shoulders and pulled her up against her front and closed her arms around the naked body. Rebecca removed the blindfold and found the silken lining soaked with tears. 

“Was it so hard to take, my Love?”

“It’s what I deserved, better than I deserved, Mistress. It did not harm me, but please be generous and let me wash it off with a hot water enema, it’s still burning.”

“No, sweetie, that would be too easy. There will be residual burning for another hour or so. It’s part of the punishment, But I think it would not hurt to wash you with a piece of cloth, But I’ll have to go to the bathroom to get it and soap it up.” 

“Please, Mistress, I know I don’t deserve that kindness, but I would love it very much if you could just keep on holding me.”

“I think that can easily be arranged, my Sarah. I love holding you and I love how well our bodies fit together. But as enticing as it is to feel you pressed against me, it will not distract me so much that I would forget about the rest of your due punishment. And I still need a better explanation than the one you have given me so far why you lost your temper earlier.”

Sarah’s body stiffened in Rebecca’s grasp but her breathing slowed. Rebecca felt that she was centering herself with s deep breath and then she asked, “May I think about it for a time, Mistress?”

Both women were still on the bed, on their knees, Sarah’s back pressed against Rebecca’s front. Rebecca’s right hand rested between, Sarah’s breasts holding her close, drawing small circles with her thumb, her left was hovering in the air between her belly button and her shaven mound. She was tempted to plunge deep into Sarah’s wetness by the smell of her arousal.

“Yes, my sweet, you may think about your answer but do not take too much time, we have other things to before we can go to sleep. When I came home from work you seemed eager to go to dinner at “Mark’s”, what happened after we got there that made you act out?”

Sarah took another deep breath and closed her eyes, “You are right, Mistress, I had been looking forward to go to “Mark’s” the whole aggravating day long. I just knew that it would start the evening and weekend off on the right note. I’m sorry that I botched it up so badly.”

“What made your day so aggravating?”

~*~

“It started with the coffee maker breaking down first thing in the morning. And then it took Mary almost ‘til midday to have a replacement brought in. My meeting with the agent who had been pestering me about that young sculptor from the East coast took longer than anticipated, mainly because the woman was twenty minutes late. She gave me some bs story about her car breaking down and taking the wrong bus. I was tempted to throw her out without even listening to her proposal, but then she produced the portfolio she had brought with her and I decided that the book deserves a chance.

“Another agent gave me the manuscript of a murder/mystery/love story novel I promised to read as soon as possible. I don’t know yet if we’ll take it, but if it’s even half as good as the agent thinks it would fit well in the new line with lesbian novels I plan to establish. And now for the bright point of my day; my conference with the head of human resources, Harry Swift. He thinks that lesbian literature, or as he calls it, perverted porn will be at best a non-profit venture but probably a burial ground for our money. I disagree and so does the Marketing department.

“When I decided to open a day care for my people he offered the same arguments but the day care is worth twice its cost of doing business. Everyone is more content and less stressed with their child just on the 14th floor playing, He threatened to quit then, but to my surprise he never did. Swift challenged my authority ever since I took over from my father. Then he threatened to hire the most unqualified butch slut he could find for the editor in chief position, and that gave me the opening I had waited for to finally let him go, and promote his long suffering second-in-command to the job.

“Security had to escort him out after he had tried to download confidential files from out server. He made some threats against me and Mary and Francesca, but I don’t think that anything will come of it. Harry has always been nothing but bluster, more mouth than action. I don’t plan on wasting another thought on him. Francesca has already put out word about the editor job, A few candidates already sent their resume by email. She will be setting up interviews for next week and she’s looking in-house for someone to take her former job.”

“So, all in all that sounds more like a successful than like an aggravating day, Sarah.”

“All in all, yes, Mistress, but I was still glad to see its end. I was so relieved when it was time to call it a day and take the elevator upstairs and to be able to get out of my clothes and take off the heels. I took a shower, knelt in my corner in the bedroom and recited my mantra. The first two times, I had a hard time focusing, it were just words that did not have much meaning, but by the third time it started to feel right. I began to feel the deep truth of the words, when I changed them from the declaration they are into a prayer to my Mistress. 

_“I am Sarah._  
Rebecca Eriksson is my Mistress.  
Hear me, Mistress. You guide me, and teach me, and protect me, and command me.  
I long to serve you and obey you and fulfill your smallest wish as if it were an order.  
I need your dominance in word and deed.  
All that I am belongs to you and you alone.  
You, Mistress, are my light and my conscience and my strength.  
I’m yours, body, heart and soul.  
I love you with every fiber of my heart and every breath I take.  
I’m yours, now and forever.” 

“And then?” Rebecca asked ignoring the dreamy quality Sarah’s voice had taken on.

“I repeated the prayer version four more times and went into the living room to wait for you, Mistress. You came only a few minutes later, or so it seemed to me, you pulled me into your arms and kissed me, and stroked me, and made me so wet for you, and then you gave me leave to wear whatever I want to the restaurant and I thought that I could not possibly feel any better without making a spectacle of myself. 

I felt great, and then you started to order for both of us as you usually do. And you usually have such a knack to order just what is good for me, but tonight I had my heart set on a steak, and when you ordered the veggie wrap I just lost it, just like a water kettle under too much pressure I know, Mistress, that’s not a really good answer, but it’s the best I can do at the moment.” 

“It’s better than what we had before, Sarah. So, you’re telling me that you lost you temper the way you did because you presumed that the veggie wrap was intended for you. In fact I wanted to eat the wrap myself and let you chose for yourself.”

“So, all of this only happened because I was presumptuous?”

“No, my love, your presumption was the drop that got the barrel to overflow, the stalk of straw in the pack that broke the camel’s back, after the annoyance of going without coffee for most of the morning and then having to deal with the chauvinistic jackass at Human Resources. 

“So, at the end of the day it was still more aggravating than anything else.

“Are you ready to be punished for losing your temper?”

“Yes, Mistress, I’m ready. I wish it were not necessary but I earned that punishment. I’m also no longer so aroused that it threatens to get in the way. I love you and I’m ready to feel the cane. May I ask how many strokes I’ll receive and which position you want me to take?”

“Yes, my Sarah. I want you to go over to the St. Andrew’s cross, bend down and grab your ankles, as for the number of strokes. I’ll decide that along the way, your skin will tell me how much you’ll be able to take. Then I want you to calm down and open your mouth for the Tabasco sauce for bad-mouthing me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Rebecca led Sarah back to the cross, made her bend over, used a two-foot spreader bar to keep her feet apart, hooked the wrist to the ankle cuffs to make it impossible for Sarah to break position and then fastened a thick chain around her middle, she attached to the centerpiece of the cross. I would hold Sarah in position should her legs give out during the caning. Then she spent a few minutes just stroking the soft, unblemished flesh of her buttocks.

Sarah trembled under the gentle touch, “Sarah is something wrong?”

“No, Mistress, nothing is wrong, I’m just afraid.”

“Why, Sarah? This is not your first time under the cane.”

“No, Mistress, but I deserve this punishment so much, I’m afraid that I will not be able to take it like a good submissive and use the word.”

“There’s no shame in using your safeword should the pain get too much., baby.

During this exchange Rebecca let the cane rest on Sarah’s sit spot, raised it high and ordered, “ I want you to count, my Sarah,” before she let the carbon fiber cane whistle through the night air, It sliced through the air as if it wanted to cut it to ribbons. Sarah cried out a second or two after the cane had hit her butt cheeks horizontally. 

“One, Mistress, thank you.”

Sarah’s voice was already marked by the pain and Rebecca reminded herself that she had to be very careful in the application of the cane if she did not want to cause her beloved submissive real harm. The impact line had already started to swell up when the next stroke hit half an inch above the first.

“Two, thank you, Mistress.” Sarah sounded shaky but determined. With the sixth stroke, Rebecca reached the highest point she wanted to hit, right below the small of Sarah’s back.

“Six, thank you, Mistress,” Sarah’s voice sounded thick with tears, but when Rebecca bent down to check she saw that she was not yet crying.

The seventh stroke hit slightly below the first and Rebecca knew that once she was dons with the caning Sarah’s buttocks would be so swollen that it would be virtually impossible to distinguish one cane mark from the next.

“Seven, thank you, my love.” The bent-over position afforded Rebecca a good view of Sarah’s wet sex and her slightly inflamed anus. The ring muscle was not yet completely closed again and a bit red from the ginger.

Though the signs of her arousal were still evident, but Rebecca knew Sarah’s body good enough to also know that there would be no new juices should she decide to wash the wetness off in the middle of the punishment. Strokes seven through twelve slowly descended to the apex of Sarah’s thighs.

She started to cry with the tenth stroke and from then on it became increasingly difficult to understand her tally. Strokes thirteen, fourteen and fifteen landed on one, two and seven but in contrast to the first twelve, Rebecca’s strokes were barely more than love taps, which allowed Sarah to calm down and regain her composure. Soon twelve parallel welts stood for twenty-four strokes and Rebecca said, “Only five more to go, baby, and I will make them hurt. Stop counting, please.”

Twenty-five hit right between one and two and Sarah howled in pain. The last four cut diagonally in Sarah’s flesh. Crisscrossing the other marks and creating a few bloody splotches. Sarah’s legs shock as far as the restraints allowed, but not out of fear to disappoint her Mistress.

Her reaction was probably due to the pain, at least that’s what Rebecca told herself when she finally let the cane fall to the floor. She unhooked the cuffs and removed the spreader bar. She also took the chain off of Sarah’s middle and simultaneously pulled her up.

Sarah’s face and eyes were red and blotchy from crying. But when she closed her arms around Rebecca’s waist, her Mistress could have sworn that she had never been more beautiful. Her earlier anger and worry were gone, washed away by Sarah’s tears and she was tempted to forget about the rest of her punishment.

She pulled her closer and Sarah curled her legs around Rebecca’s thighs and let herself be carried over to the bed, but she couldn’t suppress a soft groan when the movement pulled the muscles in her abused backside.

“You took your punishment very well, my love. You were very brave, I love you.”

“Thank you, Mistress. It was not more than I deserved. I love you very much. Could you please let me make love to you?”

“No, sweetie, not now. We first have to deal with your inappropriate choice of words, after I put some ointment on your behind to reduce the swelling. It will do nothing to reduce the pain, but your buttocks already are up twice their usual size.”

“I understand, thank you, Mistress, you are very kind.” 

“Not at all, my love. I’m merely possessive.”

Rebecca positioned Sarah on her front on the bed and went over to the bathroom. Sarah closed her fingers around the wooden bars of the headrest to keep herself from rubbing her behind. She knew that her Mistress, normally did not allow such actions and also that it would only bring a false sense of relief, not comparable to feeling of her Mistress’ hands soothing her burning and throbbing behind. 

Rebecca returned with a small towel draped over her shoulder, a wet wash cloth that had been coated with a yellow cream and snatched up the Tabasco bottle from the dresser where she had put it earlier. She sat down at the side of the bed and started to meticulously apply the yellow substance on Sarah’s welts. Sarah pleaded and groaned and cried a few more tears but when Rebecca asked her if she wanted her to stop, she vehemently shook her head. Rebecca finished and smiled at Sarah, hiding the Tabasco bottle in the palm of her hand.

“The yellow cream is a moisturizing night cream for stressed skin with a slightly cooling side effect.”

To take the hot sauce treatment I want you to get out of bed and kneel at the side with your hands in your neck, open your mouth and stretch out your tongue as far as you can. Not bad, but you can do better.”

Rebecca unscrewed the Tabasco bottle, upended it and let a drop fall on Sarah’s outstretched tongue. Sarah jerked her head away and pulled her tongue back in her mouth, “Sarah, you know better than to break position during punishment.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress, please punish me. I didn’t think, I just reacted, it’s just that it hurts so much and it burns even more than the ginger. I wish you would have chosen the soap punishment.”

“But then I would have to do it more than once and you know that I do not like to repeat myself. In this case the hot sauce is more effective than soap, my Sarah. And all in all, I think that one drop of sauce for every completely inappropriate word you said tonight is rather lenient. I don’t appreciate being called an obsessive compulsive perverted control freak.”

“I didn’t think when I said that, Mistress, and I also didn’t mean it like it came out. Please punish me for breaking position.”

“I will, my Sarah. I guess a bondage session tomorrow morning will help you to get over those hang-ups. Now, let’s proceed, only four more drops to go.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Sarah obediently opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue, her shoulders were shaking but she held the position.”

“Now, close your mouth and let the hot sauce do its job. Come back into bed.”

“Thank you, Rebecca.” Rebecca held her arms open to allow Sarah to slip into her embrace. Sarah moved slowly and stiffly due to her swollen buttocks. She put her head on her Mistress’ shoulder and sighed, “Thank you for punishing me, Mistress, I love you. May I please go and wash out my mouth?”

“No, my love, I cannot let you wash out your mouth, that would defeat the purpose of the punishment. You’ll have to suffer the burning and pain for ten minutes or better, let’s say 15 minutes. Then you can go to the kitchen and drink some tomato juice to make yourself feel better, but as tempting as it may be stay away from water that will only make it worse.”

“Got it, Mistress. Thank, you,” Sarah said.

Fifteen minutes later Sarah had not made the slightest attempt to get out of bed, instead she had fallen asleep. She was nestled in Rebecca’s side, her right arm draped over her Mistress’ middle. Rebecca smiled down on her and though she was aroused, Sarah looked just too cute and peaceful to wake her up. Exhausted from the scare and worry about her lover she quickly joined her in sleep.

~*~

The next time she opened her eyes, morning light was streaming in through the one bedroom window whose curtains had not been completely drawn shut. Rebecca turned her head and softly kissed the tip of Sarah’s nose, waking her up as gently as she could. She looked as if she had not moved an inch during the night.

“Good morning, my Sarah, it’s time to get up.”

“I’m sorry that I fell asleep on you, Mistress. Would you please allow me to make love to you?”

“not now, my love. If I remember well I promised you a bondage session as punishment for having broken position.”

“So, you did, Mistress, but please, for once let me do something for you.”

Rebecca leisurely stroked Sarah’s flank and then said, “In that case, sweetie, I think I could be convinced to postpone your bondage session a little bit. I want you to use that talented tongue of yours on me. Make me come, but take it nice and slow.”

Sarah pushed herself up to her hands and knees and crawled between her Mistress’ thighs where she settled down, supporting the weight of her torso by leaning on her elbows. She swiped the flat of her tongue along her Mistress’ sex, starting with the top of her mound, over her perineum to her anus and back up. She repeated the movement and spent a few more moment tonguing her Mistress’ rectum, but instead of settling into a more or less predictable rhythm, Sarah focused her attention on Rebecca’s clitoris. She started with gentle kisses to coax the nub out from under its hood, then she started to lick and suckle as she would a nipple.

“Go inside, Sarah. I want to feel you deep inside of me, fuck me.”

Sarah didn’t need a second invitation. She obeyed immediately and entered Rebecca’s folds with two fingers. Rebecca put her right hand on Sarah’s head and pulled her closer pressing Sarah’s nose against her clit and her mouth on her folds, only letting go when Sarah began to gasp for air.

That was as close as she was willing to go concerning breath play. Losing control was easy and thus it was extremely dangerous. She would only consider going further if Sarah would one day be willing to convince her otherwise, but judging from her submissive’s reaction to having her head held and being smothered, that day, she presumed would be a long time coming. And from her perspective there was nothing wrong with that.

“Add another finger and fuck me harder, baby, make me come.”

Rebecca was surprised at how dominant and calm her voice sounded, despite her state of rampant arousal. 

Sarah obeyed and deepened her thrusts while her tongue was still working her Mistress’ clit over. Rebecca’s whole body shuddered from toe to head when she let herself come. Primed since the evening before that was all it took to bring her to release, though she usually prided herself on her control. She shouted Sarah’s name drawing out the syllables to the maximum, and still made it sound like a command, “Saaaaaaaaaaaarrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!”

Sarah withdrew one of her fingers and slowed her thrusts just enough to let Rebecca calm down a bit.

She looked up, they made visual contact and she asked, “Please, Mistress, may I make love to you again? You deserve so much more than one, tiny, single orgasm.”

“That’s for me to decide, baby, and for now, as much as I love having you stretched out between my legs, I want you get up. We have a punishment to finish, so that I can forgive yesterday’s transgressions and you can earn your way back into my good graces and to sexual gratification.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Sarah answered with a sigh, withdrew her fingers and got out of bed, groaning with every movement. Rebecca studied her backside. Her buttocks had really swollen up to twice their normal size. The combination of red, purple and almost black made it hard to differentiate between single cane marks.

She got up herself and walked over to the parapharnalia wardrobe. She took a length of chain from a drawer. Then she positioned Sarah right under the hook that had been screwed into the ceiling. She went into the bathroom and fetched a warm washcloth coated with a yellow cream. She put it on her squirming and groaning submissive’s behind. She loaded her arms with more play supplies and put a crotch harness on her and at the same time immobilized Sarah’s hands behind her back. Two other lengths of rope bound her knees and ankles together.

She threaded a two inch broad, padded leather strap with a belt buckle at one end under Sarah’s arms and made sure that it was sitting snuggly. She then hooked the end link of the chain on the ceiling hook. And pulled Sarah up; until she could fasten the black leather strap to the chain. It forced Sarah to stand on the tip of her toes and made her sway lightly to keep her balance.

With another length of hemp rope, Rebecca created a simple chest harness and used the end to bring Sarah’s elbows closer together, not to the point of having them touch, but enough to let her feel the strain until her muscles and joints had adapted to the position. 

As a crowning touch she pushed a bright green ball gag in Sarah’s mouth and adorned her rock hard nipples with Alligator clips and tiny bells. Rebecca went into the bathroom for a long shower and to wash her hair, but kept the door open to have Sarah in her line of sight at all time. She wanted to make sure that Sarah would not be hurt when her legs gave out and she would be dangling from the chain, with the black strap as her only protection against falling.

When it happened she had finished her shower and was towel-drying her hair. Rebecca cast an almost apologetic glance towards her submissive, but got dressed instead of relieving her discomfort. By then Sarah had fought her way back on her tiptoes, her legs were trembling she lost her balance once again.

Rebecca came over to her and caressed her all over, starting with her thighs and flanks and paying special attention to her bruised behind, eliciting groans and soft cries of pain from behind the gag. She then played with the nipple clamps and let the tiny bells jingle. She kissed the drool from the corner of Sarah’s mouth and told her, 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this, how irresistible? The most beautiful woman in the world and all mine. I’m very proud of you.”

When almost an hour had passed since she had started to restrain her Rebecca began to undo the bondage starting with the nipple clamps and the arm restraints. Sarah shouted “Mistress!” but due to the re-inflated gag only a muffled “MMM!!!” was heard when the clamps came off leaving the dark pink skin of her nipples marked by their small teeth. She rolled her shoulders when her elbows came free and took a deep breath as the chest harness was removed.

Next she worked the ball gag free then the rope at her ankles followed by the one at her knees. Rebecca opened the buckle of the black strap and held her arms open when Sarah fell into her embrace. As she took her in her arms and carried her to the bathroom, Sarah said, “Thank you, Mistress. I love you, you are so good to me. I don’t deserve having such a loving and thoughtful Mistress after everything I did to you yesterday.”

“You scared me and I was worried and your outburst made me look like an idiot, You can thank the fact that lately you have been such a good, perfect submissive, or else I would not have let you get away with only one session under the cane. Your main punishment is done, but I still have a few chores for you, a writing assignment, we will step up your maintenance schedule from once a week to every other day, you will not be allowed sexual gratification and will wear a butt plug at work for about the next two weeks. We will continue the day we already started with my well deserved orgasm with a nice, lengthy bubble bath for you. I know the cane marks will hurt even under water, but you can take it, you are very brave. I love you, my Sarah. It’s very similar to what you proposed earlier, and I don’t do this because you made me look bad, I do it because you scared me. I had no idea that you had money on you and already saw you raped, beaten and bleeding in a ditch in the warehouse section on the way to the Penthouse.”

“I love you as well, Mistress, my beloved Rebecca. I’d rather take a dozen sessions under the cane than scare and worry you like I did ever again.”

Rebecca pampered her submissive in the bathroom. She used Sarah’s favorite fragrances and bathing oils, washed her and caressed her all over. Though she knew that in the future there would probably be other incidents of a similar nature, it was only to be expected from a hot blooded, independent woman and then she would have to adapt Sarah’s subsequent punishment accordingly.

Sarah obviously relished the treatment, but after a while dared to remark that as the submissive it should be her duty and privilege to serve her Mistress.

“That’s for me to decide, Sarah. I’m your Mistress. And if I want to pamper you then that’s what I’ll do, regardless if you deserve it or not. I have the right to be treated like this by you, every hour of every day, the whole day, but the other way round it will always be a privilege, dependant on my fancy. Or what did you really want to say?”

“I did not want to sound presumptuous, Mistress, I only wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your consideration and care.”

Rebecca pulled Sarah out of the tub as soon as her fingers had grown as wrinkled as a dried grape. She dried her with one of their fluffiest towels, and put moisturizing cream on her, making her groan when she lathered up the welts on her backside.

She made Sarah wear her baggiest sweats when they went for their run and chose a shorter route than usual, because she saw that the cane marks were hurting her submissive with every step and Sarah did not complain but tried doggedly to keep up. In the months since their return from Sarah’s submissive training, she had learned to appreciate the effects of regular training. Though she still was not really enthusiastic about it and left to her own devices would probably lose the habit. But she had accepted that the advantages and benefits ( weight loss, better stamina and flexibility) by far outweighed the inconveniences ( taking the time to train).

Back at the apartment she ordered Sarah to clean herself up and wash off the sweat while she took a quick shower, then she reminded her submissive to make a journal entry about the day before and her punishment while she prepared breakfast. Cleaning up the kitchen after they were done was part of Sarah’s normal chores, and she did it as usual with a hobble chain holding her legs together and another limiting the movements of her hands. 

As soon as she was done Sarah washed her hands and Rebecca invited her to join her on the couch. She moved cautiously because of the hobble chain but stretched out on her side with her head cushioned on her Mistress’ lap. She quickly fell asleep while Rebecca was reading a medical journal.

When she woke up again her Mistress removed the hobble chains and replaced them with a cloth gag that would catch most of the drool. She then made her exercise the servile positions, ending with her usual at rest position. Kneeling, with her knees spread, her hands resting on her thighs with the palms up, her head held high but her eyes focused on the floor. Rebecca then made her sit on a hard kitchen chair, put a notepad in front of her and ordered her to write:

_“I will always treat my Mistress with the utmost respect. Every waking moment, in private and in public, for she is my light, my conscience and my strength.”_

“You will write that 121 times in your best penmanship. That’s only once for every hour I spent worrying about you. Yes it were only about 90 minutes but it seemed like hours to me and longer.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I promise, I will never run out on you ever again, I love you, Rebecca Eriksson. It took Sarah more than three hours to finish her writing assignment, because she got up every 22nd repetition to kiss and lick her Mistress’ feet. Every time Rebecca waited for Sarah to become completely involved with her task, before she smiled down on her, proud of her submissive’s initiative.

~*~

In the afternoon they took a long walk in a park as they often did if the weather allowed. Sarah was wearing snuggly fitting shorts and a pink button down blouse with three inch high sandals unobtrusively locked onto her ankles. The demure clothing hid the cane marks and the chastity belt Rebecca had put on her after she had teased her submissive mercilessly for half an hour with a feather, before leaving the apartment.

Sarah had a hard time not to show the resulting arousal too openly. The teasing, the chastity belt and the butt plug gently vibrating in her ass, combined with the dildo filling her pussy, kept her right on the edge of fulfillment, but she knew that she would not be allowed release any time soon, her Mistress had made that abundantly clear. On the way back they stopped at Sam and Dean’s shop to buy some vegetables and fruit for dinner.

Samuel was wiping down the counter when the entered and Rebecca asked, “I hate being nosy, Sam, but it’s rare to see you here on a Saturday. Where is Dean? Did anything happen?”

Dean is otherwise detained, my friend, He has been a very bad boy yesterday. We were in “Leo’s” the new ‘guys only’ club in boy’s town. He refused to lick another master’s ass, but not only that, he gagged and retched and then had the temerity to complain that his butt was hairy and dirty. I whipped him on the spot, but he still refused. I could that public humiliation not let go unpunished and had him fucked by the bartender and a waiter we’ve both known for years.”

“Dean spent the night in a suspension bondage. He will not be allowed to cum for at least the rest of the month. And I will fuck him daily and have him suck me. He will also get daily doses of the riding crop on his balls and the cane on his back added to daily maintenance spankings. I will not let him forget his insubordination any time soon.”

Sarah had blanched at Samuel’s words and had instinctively stepped back to hide behind her Mistress.

“And Rebecca, I’m only telling you because I know that the crowd at “Leo’s” consistsof nothing but horrible gossips. The story has probably already made the rounds of every lifestyle club in the City. And now tell me, are the two of you alright? Sarah looks sort of subdued.” 

“Let’s just say that Dean was not the only submissive who misbehaved yesterday. I won’t go into any details, but for the people at the restaurant it looked like nothing but a simple lover’s quarrel, but Sarah will also have to earn back the privilege to have an orgasm, among other things.”

“That sounds still rather lenient, but she’s your sub and thus not my problem. You know best how to treat her. So, my friend, what do you need today?”

“A finger from a ginger hand, for cooking. Carrots, an ananas, 2 bananas, raspberries and strawberries, That should tide us over the weekend. Oh, and the biggest ginger hand you have. I have plans that do not involve putting it in a wok or Sarah’s behind.”

“I’ll get everything ready, why don’t the two of you step around the counter and have a look at my naughty boy? He will be glad to see friendly faces.”

Dean was a tall blonde man with a swimmer’s physique, he was lying under the counter on his side, bound in a cruel hog-tie that made Sarah hurt just looking at it. His back, buttocks and thighs were marked with colorful welts that let the marks from her own caning look almost harmless. His head was pulled back and he was wearing a gag that forced his jaws as far apart as possible. His penis was encased in s clear plastic tube. Sarah bent down, smiled at him and gently touched his cheek while Rebecca paid. When she stood up again she groaned softly at the sudden pain flaring up from her backside.

~*~

Back at the apartment Rebecca made Sarah strip and took off the chastity belt, but secured the dildo and butt plug with a crotch rope. She also ordered her to put the wrist and ankle cuffs as well as the training collar back on and connected the hobble chains again.

Rebecca called Ava on her cell phone. She was curios to find out if Mary or other submissives at the club had misbehaved the night before.

“Mary? My little lamb? No, Becca, she’s been a real angel lately. I only had to punish her for making eye contact without permission. She’s wearing blinders for the rest of the weekend. Why do you ask? What prompted your curiosity?”

Rebecca told her old friend about Sarah’s behavioral lapse and her punishment.

“You know best how to treat her, Becca. I might have chosen amore severe punishment. Can I tell Mary about it?”

“Of course, my friend, I see no harm in that. Our loves do not keep many secrets from each other.”

“And don’t worry if Marry is walking a bit funny. It’s her quarterly week of anal training. It starts and ends with a session under the cane on Sunday when ourt daughter is with her grand parents. It involves butt plugs, and enemas and other fun things.”

“Sounds as if our darlings will get another chance to bond. I will have Sarah wear a plug for the next week or two, depending on her behavior. She will be horny as hell, but that’s something she’ll just have to get through.”

For the next almost two weeks Rebecca teased her submissive mercilessly every day to the point of making her beg and cry for release. She made her wear butt plugs of different lengths and girths and alternately subjected her to cleansing enemas and maintenance spankings. When she finally decided that her beloved submissive had suffered enough she made her come until she passed out.

The next morning when she opened her eyes Sarah said softly, “Thank you, Mistress, I love you.”

“I love you as well, my sweet Sarah. I think we can step down your maintenance schedule to every third day without risking further behavioral lapses.”

“I think that’s a very good idea, Mistress. I don’t want to complain but it might give me a chance to go to work without feeling your discipline too keenly. Thank you for loving me.”

You don’t need to thank me for that, I can’t help it. I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. But do not be too hopeful about getting a reprieve from the discomfort created by the maintenance spankings. They serve very specific purposes, as you should remember, just like exercising the servile positions.”

 

THE END (FOR NOW)

 

 

 

11


End file.
